The Kim Possible Movie/Credits
THE KIM POSSIBLE MOVIE Closing Credits Directed by Steve Loter Produced by Alan Zaslove Executive producers Bob Schooley Mark McCorkle Supervising producer Tom Warburton Co-directed by Chris Bailey David Block Edited by Darren T. Holmes Ivan Bilancio Story Bob Schooley Mark McCorkle Tad Stones Bill Motz Bob Roth Julie DuFine Amanda Rudolph Schwartz Mark Palmer Brian Swenlin Madellaine Paxson Laura McCreary Patti Carr Laura Runnels Gary Sperling Kayte Kuch Sheryl Scarborough Thomas Hart Kurt Weldon Kim Duran Nicole Dubuc Matthew Negrete John Behnke Rob Humphrey Michael A. Newton Lara Olsen Greg Weisman Eddie Guzelian Joe Ansolabehere Tom Warburton Joseph Purdy Ford Riley Rachel Lipman Lane Raichert Jonathan Greenberg Screenplay Tab Murphy Irene Mechi Ted Elliot Terry Rossio Bob Tzudiker Noni White David Reynolds Joss Whedon Michael Reaves Cary Bates Eric Luke Jonathan Roberts Linda Woolverton Based on Disney's Kim Possible Characters and Television Series created by Bob Schooley Mark McCorkle Original score Mark Mancina Art direction Alan Bodner Production and lead character design Stephen Silver Associate producer Suzanna Olson Sound design Randy Thom Casting Lisa Schaffer Voice direction Ginny McSwain Story supervisor Steven E. Gordon Storyboard Nicholas Filippi Louie del Carmen Troy Adomitis Carolyn Gair Dave Bullock Adam Van Wyk Tom Bernardo Holly Forsyth John Navarez Robb Pratt Doug Murphy Lou Police Dave Knott Lyndon Ruddy Ashley Lenz Ed Baker Chris Rutkowski Eugene Salandra Llyn Hunter Dave Filoni Stephen Sandoval Zac Moncrief Maxwell Atoms Greg Miller C.H. Greenblatt Vaughn Tada Niki Yang John Aoshima Luke Brookshier Joe Pitt Miguel Puga Tad Stones Gary Trousdale Roger Allers Mark Koestier Toby Shelton John Pomeroy Derek Drymon Ennio Torresan Rejean Bourdages Larry Leker Mark O'Hare Jordan Reichek Clay Morrow Duncan Marjoribanks Kaz Ed Baker Bob Camp Tom Sito Daan Jiipes Sherm Cohen Brian Pimental Paul Rudish Lynne Naylor Chris Reccardi Andy Bialk Erik Wiese David Smith Stephen diStefano Will Finn Floro Dery Mike Kazaleh Andy Suriano Stephanie Gladden Character design Celeste Moreno Eugene Salandra Brent Gordon A.J. Rose Joe Pitt Dan Haskett Mike Gabriel Geefwee Boedoe Jean Gillmore Craig Kellman Ruben Aquino Carter Goodrich Sergio Pablos Bruce W. Smith Philippe Tilikete Tony Siruno Andy Suriano Chris Battle Peter de Sève Character model clean-up Celeste Moreno Prop design Ernie Guanlao John Navarez Jason Hulst Scott Hill Virginia Hawes Shayne Poindexter Chuck Puntuvatana Bev Chapman Color styling Allyn Conley Karen Kilpatrick Carol Berke Nancy Ulene Dorothea Schoentag Brigitte Strother Sarah Strother Background Nadia Vurbenova Teri Shikasho Sy Thomas Dorothea Schoentag Michael De Mesa Greg Gibbons Craig Kelly Dennis Venizelos Hubert Vitug Ephraim Sepe Neol Solis Geefwee Boedoe Raymond Zilbach Background color key correction Dave DiMatteo Donald Devine Animation layout and character posing Kim Possible: Eric Goldberg Ron Stoppable: Andreas Deja Rufus: James Baxter Wade Load: Tony Fucile Dr. Drakken: Anthony DeRosa Shego: Tony Anselmo James Possible and Señor Senior, Sr.: John Pomeroy Ann Possible: Nik Ranieri Jim and Tim Possible: Ruben Aquino Monique: Duncan Marjoribanks Bonnie Rockwaller: Russ Edmonds Monkey Fist and Señor Senior, Jr.: Michael Surrey Duff Killigan: Tony Bancroft Professor Dementor: Randy Haycock Walt Disney Animation Studios - Burbank Production manager Liane Abel Dietz Creative producer Dave Bossert General technical director Brandon Bloch Special projects coordinator Cameron Ramsay Animation Michael Cedeno Doug Krohn Tom Sito Brooke Johnson Brad Kuha Joe Haidar David Stephan Barry Temple Michael Show Dan Boulos Phil Young Cynthia Overman Lennie Graves Larry White Assistant animation Arland Barron Bob Bryan Brian Ferguson Clean-up head Brett Newton Clean-up Trevor Tamboline Lureline Kohler Breakdown Noreen Beasley Diana Coco Wendie L. Fischer Laurey Foulkes Janet Bae Ken Kinoshita Miriam McDonnell Cheryl Polakow Drew Ramos David Recinos Mary-Jean Repchuk Kevin M. Smith Ron Westlund Inbetween Kent Culotta Henry Sato Jr. Eric Walls David Zaboski Effects animation Michel Gagne Rough Draft Feature Animation - Glendale, South Korea Producer Claudia Katz Executive in charge of production Nikki Vanzo Animation Caroline Cruikshank Jeff Johnson Silvia Pompei Hyunju Ahn Munsuk Choi Eunbong Jang Hyunjung Kim Mihee Kim Changho Lee Soojin Lee Mikyung Myung Hayan Choi Myunghee Do Seunghee Jang Kijin Kim Sukgyu Kim Jonghyuk Lee Yunjung Lee Jungwoo Park Keumja Ryu Assistant animation So Yeon Kim Jung Il Park Hye Ryun Lee Moon Sun Jo Joo Sik Kim Mee Jung Jeong Dae Kown Choi Yoo Jin Park Young Sil Jeong Sil Hee Bang Yeon Joo Koh Min Hwa Song Hyun Joo Park Ji Young Hwang Mee Ra Cho Mee Jin Cha Ahe Kyung Jeong Young Eun Seo Hyun Joo Shin Mee Sook Lee Kyu Young Ohn In Hwa Oh Ki Jung Shim Myung Shim Choi Ran Kyung Oh Eun Joo Jung Effects animation Al Holter Mike Jones David Lee Cynthia Neil Knizek Dan Lund Rosanna Lyons Mark Myer Masa Oshiro Van Shirvanian Jeff Topping Philip Vigil José A. Garcia Villameriel Checking supervisor Mi Hwa An Checking William A. Bemiller Susan Burke Gina Evans Glenn Higa Esther H. Lee Jan Naylor Jung Kim-Wolf Jong Bum Park Sock Hee Kim Retake director Yong Nam Park Retake assistant Mee Hwa Ahn Background painting supervisors Yongnam Pak Dongkum Won Heads of background painting Eunyoung Lee Miyoung Lee Background painting Dominique Blaskovich Ruben Chavez Julia Kalantarova Bike Kinzle W. Ashby Manson Alexander Zabolotsky Hyunkyoung Kim Eunjung Choi Kyunghee Kang Yongjung Kim Pilseung Shin Myunghee Hong Sungeun Kim Hyunkyung Lee Minhee Shim Hyunok Suk Digital background painting Eun Soo Ban Ha Na Kim Chung Ran Eum Mee Jin Park Eunyoung Lee Miyoung Lee Digital production supervisor Seho Na Digital scan & x-sheet Hyun Joo Lee Hyun Joo Park Na Young Kim Jiyoung Jung Hyunju Lee Head of digital ink and paint Hyunah Kim Digital ink and paint Lisa Marie Leonardi-Knight Kangsook Baek Oksun Ji Jinhee Kim Seunghye Kim Jiwon Park Sunmee Ryu Eunok Hong Byungsup Kim Jinsook Kim Okhee Kwon Junghwa Park Kyungah Shin Soojung Sung Director of computer graphics Scott Vanzo CGI artist Don W. Kim CGI animation Chris Stover Stuart Alan Kevin Carney Don Kim Jon Kim Krummel II Hock Lian Law Mike Montague Mark Orme Benjamin Sakai Eric Whited Charlie Winter Heads of digital compositing Gina Bradley Hyunwook Cho Heejung Jeong Digital compositing Torien Blackwolf Ross Blocher Dennis Bonnell Deidre Creed Darrin Drew George "Bingo" Ferguson Brendan Harris Louie C. Jhocson Miae Kim Dan C. Larsen Beth S. Morris Rick Moser Helen O'Flynn Jason Plapp Scott Rossman Dave Scarpitti Edwin S. Shortess Colin Sittig Doug Tiano Kyuhwan Ahn Hyun Min Jin Yun Sungmin Yun Jong Hyun Park Hee Jung Jeong Hee Jin Kang Jin Yoon Joon Kyo Jeong Sun Young Park Il Woo Bae Bo Hee Kwon Young Joon Hong Final compositing and checking supervisor Hyun Wook Cho Head of digital system & edit Haejin Park Digital asset managers Dennis M. Johnson Abishake Pathak Digital system and editors Anne Harting Ann Hoyt Jeffrey Perlmutter Yunsuk Lee Yeonsuk Ryu Head of production operation Beangcheal Yea Head of production finance Sangwoo Cha Production accountants Kihyun Lee Hwakyung Shim Jaehyun Shin South Korea production support Sangam Lee Mikyung Song Jinmyung Noh Taesik Shin Los Angeles production coordinators Dennis Adams Dave Kim Toon City Animation - Philippines Unit director Romy Garcia Technical director Donato Vytiaco Animation Delfin Abad Marco Aguilar Chris Anacin Jebbie Barrios Toons Benitez Ric Borja Edgar Bugas Tony Bugas Marlon Bulaon Sammy Canton Ronald Cayao Arnold Collao Reno Concepcion Arnold Coniconde Dennis Coniconde Conrado de Castro Cheeks Delos Reyes James Diores Oscar Dizon Roody Erenio Arthur Esguerra Jojo Espiritu Dynes Fabian Romie Fabian Allan Fernando Bien Flores Caz Francisco Donato Gallon Jogie Gan Harry Hallare Alex Iguban Boy Lacampuegna Elsie Lopez Alexander Lorena Edgar Lorenzo Albert Magnifico Mark Malonjao Salvador Marcos Tess Mendoza Mas Natividad Vladi Naval Joel Pangilinan Larry Pascaliwangan Rowen Pingkian Edmond Plantilla Manny Plantilla Roger Quilatan Ruel Ramos Allan Reyes Jerry Reyes Francis Santos Lito Tamayo David Temperante Agnes De Vera Joseph Villanueva Danny Wabe Richomond Zuno Inbetween supervisor Roland Dela Cruz Inbetween Adrian Valle Agnes de Vera Allan Fuentes Alstaire Sarthou Alvin Sarthou Angelina Legaspi Annie Cruz Ariel Constantino Armand Wong Asher Sassis Belinda Catimbang Danny Encabo Danny Wabe David Temperante Emmanuel Cabrera Gilbert Atento Godofredo Galuz Jacqueline Evaldez Jeffrey Calanaran Lito Tamayo Litz Constantino Ma. Eliza S. Almeida Marical Zosimo Marites Mendoza Mike Amandy Mylene Sapalo Nelson Cortez Pong Bernardo Ramil Dela Cruz Renato Miranda Rommel Reyes Ronald Cayao Ronel Narvarez Rowel Macapagong Sammy Canton Syril Vicentina William Guittap Marissa Tablante Reymag Parangalan Production coordinators Weng Agrusa Mar Payumo Assistant production coordinator Dave de Guzman Premise Entertainment - Orlando, Florida Head of production Dominic M. Carola Production manager Kimberly Cope Artistic coordinator Pam M. Darley Clean-up Monica M. McDonald Mi Yui Lee Brian M. Sommer James A. Harris Inbetween Jason Peltz Janelle Bell-Martin Theresa Quesada Peter Raymundo Lon Smart John J. Pierro Chad Thompson Jacqueline Shepherd Pierro Head of backgrounds David Wang Background David Murray Additional background Charles R. Vollmer Robert Stanton Head of effects Tony West Special effects Choc Castaneda Jr. Garret J. Ween Scanning/ink & paint Paul R. Steele Ink & paint Laura Lynn Mac Masters Pablo R. Alvarado Ty Schaphrath Assistant production manager Ron Betta Production accountant Joan MacKenzie Production coordinator Jason P. Hopkins Technology support Wade Love Milimetros Dibujos Animados - Spain Head of production Elena Gomez Production supervisor Lucía Gomez Animation Matías Marcos Ton Granell Ruben Fernández Gonzalo Xibixell Kimo Osuna Miguel Canosa Ana Carmona Fran Alcaraz Ramón G. López Egea Thierry Torres Juan Antonio Serrano Salvador de Haro Checking Rubén Fernández Maite López Espí Roser Valero Pencil test Eva Onis Miguel Martín Ink and paint supervisor Ana Alvarez Technical supervisor Maite Ramírez Scanning Ismael Capellán Eva Onis Digital ink and paint Susana Díez Virginia Verdiel Ana de Pablo Antonio Navarro Juan Jesús de la Vega Digital compositing Ana Alvarez Maite Ramírez Ismael Capellán Ana de Pablo Eva Onis Pablo Sánchez José Montón CGI animation and visual effects Federico Pérez Carlos Lirón Yowza Animation - Canada Head of production Claude Chiasson Animation supervisor Roger Chiasson Production manager Pierre Chiasson Animation Steve Baker Larry Cariou Jean-Sebastien Duclos Dax Gordine Cerissa Grieve Grant Harris Blair Kitchen Chris Land Kezia Ma Satjit Matharu Deanna Marsigliese Mike McDougall Shannon Penner Jens Pindal Florian Wagner Nadine Wagner Samantha Youssef Clean-up Sandy Bennett Christina Butterfield Janine Cho Gloria Hsu Weronika Kapelanska Mi-Young Lee Beverly Lehman Jenny Rutz Hyung-Im Son Kenny Yang July Films - Los Angeles Heads of production Joyce Miller Gavin Kim Animation supervisor Mike Nguyen Animation lead Frans Vischer Production manager Todd Popp Assistant production manager Natalie Kim Animation Jim Baker David B. Boudreau Joseph Chang Crystal Chesney Jesse M. Cosio William Cuna Tom Decker Rick Farmiloe Ralph Fernan Chris Hubbard Ernest Keen Eric Koenig Mark Koestier Mike Koizumi Gaston Marzio Johnny Painter Wendy Purdue Anna Saunders Andrew Shuhler Lisa Sleven Kristen Sych Derek Thompson Matt Williames Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Theresa Wiseman Steve Wong Ralph Zondag Clean-up Patricia Billings Nicola Courtney Marcia Dougherty Guy Duchet Lee Dunkman Debbie Forster Craig Hilditch Emily Jiuliano Myung Kang Claudia Keene Susan Lantz Diana Lebost Taik Lee Brian Mainolfi Mary Measures Laura Murillo Yoon Sook Nam Diana Coco Russell Daisy Lee Schofield Natasha Selfridge Mac Spada Phillip Sung Alex Topete Viorel Voronca Miri Yoon Checking/scanning Theodore Hemmaplardh Gina Evans Howard Nash L. Rightmer Mavis E. Shafer Karen Somerville Neomis Animation - France Head of studio Bruno Gaumétou Creative directors Paul Brizzi Gaetan Brizzi Producer Etienne Longa Animation Antoine Antin Stéphane Sainte-Foi Background Hélène Godefroy Olivier Lancelot Patricia Millereau-Guilmard Joaquin Royo Morales Brigitte Reboux Patrice Suau SPA Animagic - Spain Production manager Sophie Lhéraud Production coordinator Maria Pagan Animation director Sergio Pablos Animation supervisors Fernando Moro Valentín Amador Borja Montoro Animation Miguel Alaminos Cristina Calles Sandro Cleuzo Valentín Doménech Manuel Galiana Pedro Daniel García Javier Ledesma Vittorio Pirajno Alberto Rodriguez José Sanchez Daniel Sullivan Carlos Zapater HGN Produções - Brazil Studio head Haroldo Guimarães Neto Production manager Beatriz Hotz von Sydow Clean-up supervisors Augusto Borges Bastos Robert Sprathoff Clean-up Ana Paula Indalêncio Benedito Antônio de Oliveira Silva Evanildo Pereira Fabiana Asai Romani Fábio Eiji Sirasuma Fabrício Pretti Genoviz Pagani Gloria Costa Gustavo Ardito Teixeira Israel Oliveira dos Santos Jefferson Barbosa Gomes Bastida João Guarche Leonardo Matsuda Márcio J. Lima Maurilio Augusto Paulo Ignez Paulo Fradinho Reinaldo Keintiro Yamada Robson Menezes dos Santos Rodrigo Estravini Rogério Ferraz da Silva Rosinaldo J. Lages Samuel Sathler Tathiana Schorr Vagner Farias Ink and paint supervisor Sheila Maki de Moraes e Miranda Digital ink and paint Alexandre Koyama Antônio C.S. Junior Antônio Linhares Carlos Eduardo Rosenfeld Gonçalves Caroline Fraga Penteado Chan Tong Yun Daniel de Oliveira Diana Youn Eric Honda Fernanda de Albuquerque Flávio Rafael Trambusti Gabriel de Azevedo Neves Gabriel Navarro Cintas Leonardo Reitano Luciana Vanucchi de Farias Luciano de Albuquerque Araújo Luiz Gustavo Ladislau Petronilho Marcos Farias Paula Magrini Urbinati Priscilla de B. Vertamatti Raquel G. de Oliveira Vivian Corral Production assistant Daniela Machado Sunwoo Entertainment - South Korea Head of production Sine Hwan Lee Production manager Dae Won Cho Coordinator Eun Young Kong Clean-up Chul Hee Han Won Gue Kang Jun Sik Lee Inbetween Jae Hee Choi Won Hwa Kim Hae Sook Shim Scanning Soo Hyun Choi Ji Yun Paek Wang Film Productions - Taiwan Head of production James Wang Animation supervisor Bunis Yang Production managers Gin Liu Susan Chen Danny Yeh Animation May Chang Dan Chen Perry Chen Show Chen Joey Chu Wade Hong Chun Mao Jiang Hsiang Huang Michael Huang Orma Huang Dawson Li Mike Li Pearl Li Cat Li Frank Liu Frog Shi Bee Shyu Yi Zhi Shyu Gou Xiong Tu Ivan Yu Eagle Zheng Clean-up Dora Chang Yueh Chu Chang Hsiao Chuan Chiang Hsiu Ying Chung Frank Her Lili Lee Seven Lin Belle Lu Jaw Kuo Wang Raey Ling Yang Acció - Spain Production coordinators Hilari Pujol Catherine Gramling Production secretary Mariana Perez Fortuny Clean-up and inbetween supervisors Joan Espinach José C. Jimenez Pablo Mendelbaum Clean-up Carlos Cardero David Coogan Kathrin Ehret Julian Villanua Escalona Marcela Giordano Esteve Puig Glanadell Toni Mengual Llobet Martin Moch Oscar Berlanga Monasterio Paco Sabaté Monter Laila Petersen Pablo Reche Silvia Ortega Ruiz Patrick Walter Inbetween Silvia Román Abollado Manel Barrero Bueno Roger Simô Carles Juanjo Caballero Cerbán Rosa Maria Jiménez Fernández Kristian Kristensen Alberto Martos López Miguel Angel Munuera Eduardo Quintana Piñeiro Alex López Ramón Juan Raúl Richard Oscar Trapote Paul Williams Pencil test Eva Fernández Pla Checking Maite López Espi Roser Valero TerraGlyph Productions - Ireland Production manager Moira Murphy Animation José Sanchez Alonso Marcos Correa Chris Derochie Juan Torres García Niall Mooney Leon Gruizinga Carmen González Gomez Miguel A. Alaminos Hódar Ray Woods Silvia Hoefnagels Gema Garcia Ingelmo Celine Kieman Paddy Malone Maximino Díaz Gerveno Niall O'Loughlin Jean Texier Francisco Alaminos Hódar Clean-up Sabina Suarez Basanta Tommy Brennan Ronan Browne Mark Byrne Teresa Cunniffe Sarah Dick Martin Fagen Carol O' Mara Alan O'Regan Eileen Ridgway Gary Timpson Alfredo Hernando Torres Ann Kiernan Louis King Shane McCornack Javier Encinas Mejias Anne Marie Mockler Sinéad Murray Javiar Díaz Gerverno Hillary Gough Janet Grainger Aidan Heffernan José Alaminos Hódar Carlos Blanco Jiménez Audrey Walsh Estudio Moro - Spain Project supervisor Fernando Moro Production assistant Rocío Casas Inbetween Gracia Artigas Juan A. Carrillo Arturo Hernandez Cesar Leal Ma. Pilar Oliva Tatiana Rivero Alberto Rodriguez Carlos Zapater A.Film - Denmark Studio director Kristel Töldsepp Animation supervisor Meelis Arulepp Animation Luca Fattore Ulf Grenzer Eugenios Plakias Svetlana Bezdomnikova Aleksandrs Shehovcovs Ruslan Piterja Margo Busch Evelin Temmin Dmitri Molodkovets Clean-up supervisor Malle Mäenurm Clean-up Riina Kütt Katrin Inzinger Marc Arnull Aavi Levin Larissa Lauber Patric Walter Liis Roden Martin Weller Joah Jensen Birgit Maier Angela Takacs Ink and paint Timo Kammisto Ilja Makarenkov Mareli Rannap Ragnar Kivistik Snipple Animation - Philippines Heads of studio Rahul Ramola Jitin Goyal Clean-up supervisor Naveen Kumar M. Clean-up Alan Coniconde Checking Ric Galit Joselito Babula Compositing Jaimee Trinidad Vinggoy de Santos Production supervisors Debyendu Mohanty Jonathan Tinsay Production coordinators Flora Almario Audrey Mae Domasian Industrial Light & Magic - A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company Animation supervisor Cedric Lo Associate producer Lauren Carara Lead CGI animation Kai-Hua Lan CGI animation Mike Beaulieu Heng Gao Bryant Tan Wee Loon Amy Lu Clare Williams Technical support Yan Lin Yeo Production executive Greg Grusby Production supervisor Christopher Kracker Production associate Kevin Bernier Production accountant Michael Giammarese Additional production support Mark Brammeier John Carrillo Michael Gracey Continuity coordinator Bob Revell Continuity checking Barbara Donatelli William Exter Maria Delia Manhit Bob Revell Lynn Singer Story reel and animatic editor Carmen Woods Additional animatic editing Greg Nelson Animatic scanning Tom Pniewski Key background color correction supervisor Ernest Pava Key background color correction Dean T. Stanley Storyboard revision Rebecca Shen Carlos Spivey Louis Tate Script coordinator Dawn T. Connors Post-production and editing Post-production supervisors Mark Von Der Heide Steve Arenas First assistant editor Karen Hathaway Additional film editing Christopher Gee Art Noda Assistant film editors Jennifer Dolce Denis Dutton ADR supervisor Allyson Bosch Post-production coordinators Mark Bollinger Craig Sawczuk Michael Sokey Track reading Don Barrozo Lee Harting Christine Craig Kent Holaday Denise Whitfield Main titles Susan Bradley End credits Scarlett Letters Post-production sound services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. company, Marin County, California Re-recording mixers Michael Semanick Nathan Nance Supervising sound editor Steve Slanec Sound effects editors Jack Whittaker Jon Borland Ken Fischer Dialogue editor James Spencer Foley editors Christopher Flick Jacob Riehle First assistant sound editor Coya Elliott Sound design assistant Kimberly Patrick Foley artists John Roesch Shelley Roden Foley mixer Scott Curtis Assitant re-recording mixer Tony Villaflor Post-production sound accountant Cathy Shirk General manager Josh Lowden Head of production Jon Null Head of engineering Steve Morris Music Executive music producer Chris Montan Music orchestrated and conducted by William Ross Gavin Greenaway Music recorded and mixed by Michael Farrow Armin Steiner Music editors Tom Carlson Adam Smalley Assistant music editor Paisley Pappé Additional orchestration Bruce Fowler Score contractor Reggie Wilson Music recorded at Abbey Road Studios Air Lyndhurst Studios Music Copyist Dakota Music Services Music mixed at Remote Control Productions Soundtrack available on Special thanks Walt Disney Animation Studios John Lasseter Ed Catmull Andrew Millstein Peter del Vecho Clark Spencer Stephen Anderson Chris Buck Jared Bush Ron Clements Kevin Deters Nathan Greno Don Hall Byron Howard Jennifer Lee Rich Moore John Musker Dean Wellins Stevie Wermers-Skelton Chris Williams the staff of Walt Disney Animation Studios This film would have not been possible without the inspiration from the original television series and the work of its talented artists and animators. Domestic prints by International prints by Animation, stories, background, layouts and artwork by Members of the Motion Picture Screen Cartoonists, Local 839 © 2018 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All rights reserved. For the purposes of copyright law in United Kingdom, Walt Disney Pictures and Television was the owner of copyright in this motion picture immediately after it was made. No villains were killed in the making of this animated feature film. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Created and produced at Disney Television Animation Glendale, California. Category:Kim Possible Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Credits Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Upcoming Movies